


Champions

by merryghoul



Series: Shakespeare Quotes for Femslash Ficlets: General Claim [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Duelling, F/F, Knifeplay, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: Clara is separated from Me and forced to take on a mysterious sword fighter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2016 [](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**femslash_kink**](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/) meme, prompt "Ashildr | Me/Clara, swords/knifeplay" (my prompt) , [](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/)**femslashficlets** (prompt "Some Cupid kills with arrows, some with traps - Much Ado About Nothing" for the Shakespeare quotes table), and dw_allsorts, prompt "Aliens made them do it" from the 3 Tropes table.

Clara didn't know the people in front of her. She only knew that, while attempting to repair her TARDIS after it crash landed on a planet she never traveled to with the Doctor or Me, she was separated from Me after a dust storm.

The people were standing in front of a wall of swords resembling cutlasses. "Do you know how to fight with swords?" someone asked Clara.

Clara nodded. "Yeah. I know how to fight with a sword."

"Then you shall be our champion," the person said.

 

The people dressed Clara up in pants, boots, a shirt, and a mask concealing her face. They lead her to a gladiatorial-style ring where she was announced as the champion of the people who found her. Her opponent was someone another group of people found on another part of the planet.

The duel was long, since sword duels are usually played with a lot of defensive moves. But in the end, Clara lost. Her opponent knocked her cutlass out of her hand and pushed her to the ground, knocking her mask off. The people supporting Clara's opponent cheered.

Then, to Clara's surprise, her opponent used the cutlass to cut Clara's shirt off. The people supporting Clara's opponent grew quiet. The sword movements weren't clean, since cutlasses didn't cut well, despite their name. But Clara's opponent took their time, moving back and forth with the cutlass, being gentle not to cut through Clara.

Clara panted. Her pulse quickened. She knew that if her opponent accidentally cut her or cut through her, she wouldn't die. But Clara thought she knew her opponent was, by their movements. She wanted to wait until they revealed themselves to her, to be sure.

The feel of the knife against her skin tickled Clara, teased her. It made Clara long for the days where she did face off against people that could kill her and people who did threaten to kill her, like Missy. She wanted her opponent to say threatening things to Clara, to arouse her sense of danger in some way. Years of traveling with the Doctor made danger appealing to Clara. Being in a state of danger while not being human wasn't exactly the same thing.

Clara's opponent finally freed Clara of her shirt. The opponent's cutlass went up and down Clara's body one final time, making Clara wish she could feel shivers of fear down her spine. Then Clara's opponent dropped their cutlass and took off their mask. "Hi, Clara." It was me.

Clara pulled Me down for a lingering kiss. The kiss would've been longer if the people in the ring weren't booing the two of them for making out. With the crowd jeering and throwing things at Clara and Me, Me took Clara's hand and ran out of the ring, avowing to finish what they started once they were back in the TARDIS.


End file.
